User talk:RansomTime
Welcome Thanks for getting Rid of the Penis image and making your edit on the User talk:Charitwo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. --TyrannoRanger 9:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello New Admin We are Very pleased to Meet you. I am Adam Hughes and I am Ewan Dewar. What is your real name? I see that you became an Admin when Immediately logging into the Wiki. All the Users would like to meet you. I'm sure that you'll love your time here. Make you ask TyrannoRanger if you need any help. Why don't you say Hello to us on our talk pages? Enjoy your time as the New Admin. --Brainiac Adam/Curious Fan 1000 12:03(WALES)/19:03(WA), April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I'm a member of the - which is a volunteer role in dealing with vandalism across Wikia, that means I'm not going to be here regularly, but if there's a report of vandalism or spam on the wiki, I, or someone else from the team might help clean it up. So, although I can do the same things as an admin on this wiki can do, I'm not an admin in the same way that TyrannoRanger is RandomTime 15:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Would you mind deleting this image. :Since Charitwo won't delete, why don't you do it. --Curious Fan 1000 10:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Please talk to TyrannoRanger about local issues, I can only help when there's vandalism or spam here RandomTime 08:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. I've asked him to delete the image. Too Tired to Sign right now. A Big Mess on Here Hello Ewan Dewar here. Mind banning this user. http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Paul-D Also delete the following images from the wiki: Any MrMenCentral and Paul-D has put in. Hope you can do all this but don't delete the ones of Mr. All-Goes-Well, little Miss Nobody, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Thrifty, Mr. Beeftaker and Wilfred the wizard. Delete all the rest if you please. --Mr. Curious 18:24, May 27. 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry - that's beyond my authority, please contact TyrannoRanger about deletions of anything that isn't spam or blatant vandalism RandomTime 17:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Delete Pages There's over 100 articles that need deleting. Mind if you do it for me? --Mr. Curious 21:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :As I've stated before - I can't do this, please speak to TyrannoRanger -- RandomTime 13:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Charitwo does most deleting. you should let him know. --Mr. Curious 16:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Articles to Delete Dear Randomtime (what's your name) There's a tonne of Vandalism. TyrannoRanger does not delete articles. Charitwo does and you should too. Also, what happened to your avitar. --Mr. Curious 11:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :My real name is none of your business. If there are obvious vandalism articles that require deletion, please link them here and I'll have a look - otherwise I have no idea what you want deleted. -- RandomTime 11:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Greke Image for Deletion This is vandalism I mean it. Delete these images And block the Vandal Punk Behind all this until it is your birthday. http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/User:JKaffekimbo This is real vandalism. I mean it. Hope you do it soon or request it to TyrannoRanger. Don't you even tell me you can't do you silly Walrus? I thought you were an admin because you blocked someone. :All he was doing is adding information to the wiki about the Icelandic version of Mr Men, I hardly call that vandalism. I am not an admin here, I have administrative powers accross Wikia to deal with odvious vandalism attacks as they happen. As far as I can see, that user was adding legitimate information to the wiki. -- RandomTime 13:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :OK you Silly Walrus. I'll talk to TyarnnoRanger about it. You speak to him. Mr. Curious 17:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you On a another wiki Look 'ere http://courage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Randomtime Mr. Curious 12:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) There's been a mistake I couln't edit the Courage wiki. Theres' been an accidental block. Get me back there editing again you silly Walrus(sorry for being offended). Try unblocking the IP. And if I did something bad I am so sorry for what had happened. Please forgive me. :The block is not accidental, you've wasted enough of my time as it is -- RandomTime 13:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well sorry. How could you do it not being an admin. Please unblock me. I'm really sorry for what I've done. <*sobs> Please forgive me? Mr. Curious 13:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Unblock You know this user http://courage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:58.110.240.225 How could you block him by not being an admin. It's also stopped me from editing for some reason. Plaese lift the block and let me edit there again. And I'm sorry if I did bad things. <*sobs> plaese forgive me. Promise to let me edit there as soon as you can within the next 24 hours. Mr. Curious 13:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, please stop wasting my time -- RandomTime 13:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Problem on Courage Wiki How can you have admin abilties their when your not an admin. For some reason I'm disabl;ed from editing when I'm not blocked there. How can that be true you Fat Silly Walrus? Mr. Curious 11:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC)